


It's okay 'cos we will always be great

by icarusinflight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith and Shiro at the Garrison, M/M, vldpositivityday2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusinflight/pseuds/icarusinflight
Summary: Keith attends Shiro’s graduation ceremony, only because Shiro asked him to.And it’s worth putting up with his discomfort now, to avoid Shiro’s disappointment later.





	It's okay 'cos we will always be great

**Author's Note:**

  * For [http://tayredgrave.tumblr.com/](/gifts?recipient=http%3A%2F%2Ftayredgrave.tumblr.com%2F).
  * Translation into Русский available: [У нас всегда всё будет хорошо](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894313) by [theotterone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theotterone/pseuds/theotterone)



> Title from B Side by San Cisco.  
> This is part of the Voltron Positivity Exchange Project.  
> Love love!

Keith attends both Shiro’s graduation ceremony, and the after party, but only because Shiro asked him to.

It isn’t uncommon for cadet’s to attend, and he’s certainly not the only one here. He thinks a couple of the cadets snuck in without being invited, probably to score some of the alcohol, or to sneak the gourmet food that the Garrison has provided for the graduates. Keith can’t really understand why someone would go out of their way to sneak in here, when Keith can’t stop thinking of trying to sneak out.

He feels woefully out of place. But he knows if he disappears before he’s talked to Shiro that Shiro will be hurt. 

And it’s worth putting up with his discomfort now, to avoid Shiro’s disappointment later.

The music is loud and the people are louder. He winces when someone nearby shouts to a friend across the room.

To take his mind off the party he reviews his last simulator flight. Mentally he reviews each move he made, considering them and the possible alternatives. It’s one of the things he does to pass time, and keeps him improving in the simulator and on his flights.

He’s so absorbed in reviewing his approach to the asteroid in his last simulation that he doesn’t notice Shiro approach him, is unaware of his presence until he feels the shoulder bump against his.

He spins to look at the offending shoulder and it’s owner, already scowling when he notices it’s Shiro grinning down at him. Without his permission, he feels his face change from the scowl to a small, smile, a tiny reflection of Shiro’s large grin.

Keith looks away from Shiro’s face, casting his gaze out at the party, but he bumps his shoulder into Shiro’s in retaliation.

“You’re a menace you know that” he tells Shiro.

“Maybe” Shiro responds, and even though Keith isn’t looking at him, he can tell he’s still grinning “reviewing the asteroid mission?” 

Shiro knows his tricks.

“I could cut down the time and fuel usage if I made better use of the moon slingshot” Keith tells him.

“You know you already have the best score on that simulation, you’ve already won. No one expects anymore from you”

“You do”

“I do” Shiro agrees “but that’s because I know you. But you don’t need to prove yourself to me”

Keith doesn’t respond to that. Sometimes it feels like trying to prove himself to Shiro is all he’ll ever try to do.

The silence builds but it’s not uncomfortable between them, Keith and Shiro are used to the silences between them.

When Shiro does speak, it’s quiet and serious “This doesn’t change anything you know”

“It changes everything” Keith says, just as quietly.

Shiro turns to face him then, and pulls Keith to face him with a hand on his shoulder, locks eye contact with Keith before he speaks “It doesn’t have to”

“Maybe” Keith acquiesces. Shiro hasn’t removed his hand from his shoulder, and Keith breaks eye contact to look pointedly at the hand on his shoulder, prompting Shiro to remove his hand.

Shiro doesn’t move his hand, instead slips it down to grasp Keith’s hand in his.

“Dance with me?” He asks, giving the hand a squeeze. and starts to move to where other people are dancing, pulling Keith with him as he goes.

“I don’t dance” he tells Shiro, but let’s himself be pulled along, putting in the barest of resistance, enough that he can tell himself he tried, when he looks back on this.

“Come on Keith” Shiro practically whines “I graduated with the highest scores ever recorded at the Garrison, think of it as my graduation request”

“What if people think things?” Keith protests weakly.

They’re on the dancefloor now, and Shiro pulls Keith into him, keeps his hand linked with Keith’s, but rests his other hand on Keith’s lower back, pulling him tighter into him, their bodies now flush together.

Shiro drops his mouth to Keith’s ear, and his hair brushes the side of Keith’s face as he speaks directly into Keith’s ear “Let them”

Keith wants to let it go,wants to enjoy this while he can, but his mind also won’t let him ignore all the reasons why he shouldn’t.

“It’s against regulation for instructors to fraternise with cadets” he keeps his voice low, making sure it’s low enough that only Shiro could hear him, it helps that his mouth is right at Shiro’s ear, close enough that he could mouth it if he wanted to. He wants to. He just won’t let himself.

Shiro pulls back to look him at the eyes “I’m not an instructor yet” he tells him, and he drops his hand from Keith’s. Keith misses it immediately “Meet me outside?”

Keith nods simply, and when Shiro drops the hand from his back to turn around and head to his fellow graduates, Keith makes his break for the main exit, ignoring his classmates and the graduates as he does so.

He hasn’t been waiting outside long when Shiro exits the front door, he head straight to Keith before crowding him into the wall, pushing his body into Keiths, and in turn Keith’s body into the wall. He ghosts his lips in front of Keith’s, just barely maintaining a distance between them.

“Did you think this would stop?” he whispers into Keith’s lips, the breath warm on Keith’s lips.

Keith doesn’t respond,  but his silence must answer for him because Shiro is pulling back to look at him now.

His body is still connected at the hips, but he pulls his hands up to cup Keith’s face, his fingers are on his neck, they’re warm and Keith closes his eyes, resting his head into Shiro’s hold.

Shiro must lean back in because when he speaks, it’s a whisper, but he feels the words against his lips.

“I told you Keith, this doesn’t change anything. I won’t let it”

Keith still doesn’t believe the words, can’t bring himself to believe them, but he lets Shiro seal his lips with his own, and  kiss away his protests.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments give me life.  
> Feedback is sincerely appreciated.


End file.
